


a warm welcome

by caffeination (cityflowers)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sappy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityflowers/pseuds/caffeination
Summary: "Ugh, you smell," Jongdae mumbles a beat later, pulling back from Baekhyun."That was almost a warm welcome," Baekhyun pouts. Jongdae's world recalibrates, an unstoppable grin pulling at his lips as he gets a good look at his boyfriend, all the worry and tension bleeding from the week they've been apart leaves Jongdae's body now that he has him back.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	a warm welcome

The wind cuts through Jongdae's light jacket, the early spring air is just warm enough that he doesn't need to bundle up, but not too warm out for the corner stand selling his favorite treat to close for the afternoon. Jongdae shoves his hand in his jacket pocket, pulling out his phone to check it, a habit that he just can't shake. He pushes away the slight disappointment that curls in his stomach when his notifications are empty, just another request for work that he'll get to later. The hum of electricity whirling through the device tickles at his fingertips, tempting him but he doesn't reach out for it, shoving the phone back in his pocket and picking up his pace.

The sidewalk is uneven below his feet, cracked from neglect, and tree roots trying to overtake the city. It's a far cry from the affluent areas a few metro stops away, and as nice as that sounds, Jongdae's perfectly happy in the small home that he has with Baekhyun. 

The nerves are back again, twisting his stomach into knots, because while Jongdae knows logically that Baekhyun can't talk or message when he's working, that doesn't stop Jongdae from worrying ...or missing him. Jongdae bites his bottom lip, worrying the chapped skin between his teeth and letting his shoulders relax when he turns the corner and sees the familiar stand with red plastic chairs lined around it. 

He wishes Baekhyun were back, he would rather be eating with him. He shouldn't miss him this much. Jongdae swallows down a sigh, coming to a halt in front of the stand, empty of people. The strong smell of spice hits him and his stomach grumbles loud enough that the older woman looks up at him with a small grin on her face. 

"What would you like today?" She asks him. 

"Same as yesterday, please," Jongdae says, pulling his worn wallet out of his back pocket and handing over a wrinkled bill. 

"Make that two," a familiar voice sounds from behind him. "On his tab." 

Jongdae whirls around, his mouth falling open when he sees it's _Baekhyun_ standing in front of him. His own body moves on autopilot, his arms pulling Baekhyun in for a tight hug, and resting his chin on Baekhyun's shoulder. Baekhyun's arms come around him, returning the embrace, an echo of the dream he woke up from this morning. 

"Ugh, you smell," Jongdae mumbles a beat later, pulling back from Baekhyun. 

"That was almost a warm welcome," Baekhyun pouts. Jongdae's world recalibrates, an unstoppable grin pulling at his lips as he gets a good look at his boyfriend, all the worry and tension bleeding from the week they've been apart leaves Jongdae's body now that he has him back.

The moment is broken when the older lady interrupts them gently, letting them know their food is up.

"Thank you," Jongdae says, when he turns back to her, and she just waves him off as she pulls change out of the till. Baekhyun picks up the two containers from the small counter, bumping shoulders with Jongdae as he slides the coins into his wallet. 

When Jongdae turns to Baekhyun, it reminds him of years ago when he literally ran into Baekhyun, sending red sauce and rice cakes flying over the pavement and Baekhyun's clothes. 

"Are you coming or are you just going to stare at me some more?" Baekhyun asks, his head tilted. "I mean, I know I look good in uniform but I'd rather be at home." 

Baekhyun offers one of the containers to Jongdae. Jongdae starts, he was too caught up in memories from years ago, and shakes himself out of it. He gives Baekhyun a look, one eyebrow raised but doesn't confirm or deny that yes, even smelling like he came out the losing end of a fight with a pool of dirt and grime, he's still very attractive. Jongdae takes a step forward and carefully takes the container out of Baekhyun's hands, the bottom is hot against his palm but not enough to burn.

He glances over at Baekhyun, still unable to look away for too long.

"You didn't message you were back," Jongdae says, changing the subject away from how hot Baekhyun is; he doesn't need to be encouraged. Jongdae spears one of the rice cakes, blowing on it as he falls into line with Baekhyun as they slowly walk back to the apartment, their shoulders brushing together. 

"I wanted to surprise you," Baekhyun says around a mouthful of food. "Also, there's no rice in the desert."

They scoot closer together as a few people coming from the opposite way get closer. Jongdae dips his head down, eyes on the pavement, and Baekhyun silently steps slightly in front of him, returning to his side after they've passed.

Jongdae's brows furrow. "What are you even saying?" 

The rice cake is cooled enough that he can pop it into his mouth, enjoying the way the sauce tingles, burning just on the enjoyable side of spicy. 

"Phones can't swim, Jongdae" Baekhyun says sagely before shoveling more food into his mouth like he hasn't seen a good meal this week. That's likely the case. 

Jongdae snorts. "There's no water in the desert. How did you manage that?" 

It's not surprising, Baekhyun is always inventing new ways to destroy phones or other expensive company equipment. Jongdae can't count the number of times he's pulled Baekhyun's dog tags out of the wash, blue light no longer on and the tracking device destroyed. It's followed up by an official phone call and Baekhyun stepping out of the room to mutter apologies. 

"I'm amazing, talented," Baekhyun says, blowing on a rice cake. "A genius one might say." 

Jongdae snorts, chewing thoughtfully before he swallows, licking over his lips. He muses as to what happened this time, was it a pot of soup or did he just drop it in one of the sand dunes. Again. 

"A mess," Jongdae corrects. "You're a mess."

"Ah, but your mess," Baekhyun says, red sauce in the corner of his mouth, his voice saccharine sweet. Jongdae valiantly ignores the wiggle of Baekhyun's eyebrows, he doesn't want to say anything more or he'll just be encouraging this behavior and Baekhyun is well aware of how Jongdae feels. He's always soft for Baekhyun, an unfortunate symptom of being in love. 

Jongdae just sighs. "In that case, my mess is going to shower when we get home." 

"Yes, dad," Baekhyun mocks, tossing his empty container into a trash bin as they pass by it. 

"Not my kink," Jongdae deadpans. He shoves the last bit of rice cake in his mouth and walks back a few steps to throw the container away. Baekhyun is waiting for him, hands in his pockets and a soft smile on his face. It hits Jongdae again just how much he missed Baekhyun. He always does. 

Baekhyun isn't even doing anything, just standing there looking at Jongdae with something like fondness in his eyes, but it is enough to have Jongdae's pulse quickening like Baekhyun is the one with the ability to control the electrical impulses in his heart instead of Jongdae. 

"I missed you," Jongdae says, striding forward and cupping Baekhyun's jaw in his hands, feeling the stubble under his fingers before he leans and presses their lips together gently, feeling Baekhyun lean into it, chasing for more but Jongdae pulls back. They're out on the street, they can wait one more block to do anything more. 

"That was a much better welcome," Baekhyun murmurs, his hand finding Jongdae's and threading their fingers together. "A tad short though." 

Jongdae smiles despite himself. "There's more after we get home." 

Baekhyun grins back, dragging Jongdae along, his calloused hand curling around Jongdae's. They turn the corner, their apartment building a few buildings down is a welcome sight. Jongdae lengthens his strides, pulling Baekhyun along with him until they're finally stepping into the entrance of the apartment building, their shoes echoing over the concrete. Finally, Jongdae can relax fully. Just up to the third floor, down the hall, and they're home. 

"We're home," Baekhyun says softly against Jongdae's ear, his breath warm and tone suggestive before the front door finishes closing behind them. Jongdae's body responds as it always does, heart thudding and his stomach swooping, anticipation for what's coming building. 

"Good observation," Jongdae says, turning in Baekhyun's hold. It's all too easy to push Baekhyun up against the door, he's pliant and lets Jongdae manhandle him. Jongdae watches the way Baekhyun swallows, his eyes flicking down and settling on Jongdae's mouth, the intent clear.

Jongdae kisses him first, gripping the fastenings of Baekhyun's uniform and sighing when Baekhyun's hands come to rest on his hips, dragging him closer until they're pressed together up against the front door. Jongdae's hands play with the fastenings on his uniform, slowly undoing them while one of Baekhyun's hands slides up to cup the back of Jongdae's neck, tilting his head and Jongdae goes along with it, sucking lightly at Baekhyun's bottom lip. He tugs at his jacket when he finally gets the fastenings undone, pushing it down his shoulders and arms. 

"You're so dirty," Jongdae says, breathless, pulling back. He wants Baekhyun, a limitless amount, but he also would like Baekhyun to be clean when he finally has him. That may have to wait, though, because if Baekhyun was in such a rush to get back that he came home without showering first, then he probably hasn't eaten anything beyond the standard issue nutrient packs.

"As dirty and kinky as you want me," Baekhyu says without missing a beat, looking pleased with himself. This type of comment it's all too common of an occurrence from him and is rarely warranted. 

"I'd like you clean. Go take a shower," Jongdae says, giving Baekhyun a pointed look before he helps him out of his jacket, ignoring how the undershirt stretches thin over Baekhyun's chest. If Baekhyun hadn't spent the past week using glorified wet wipes in lieu of a shower then maybe Jongdae would entertain his desire to take him straight to bed. 

"Seems rather vanilla. You could join?" Baekhyun says, fluttering his eyelashes. Jongdae finds even that endearing, the veil of worry and loneliness lifted, torn off by Baekhyun's return. 

"And see half the desert and whatever other grime you're hosting wash down the drain? I'll pass," Jongdae drawls, toeing off his shoes and watching Baekhyun squat down to unlace his boots, his dog tags swinging forward from around his neck, glowing a light blue.

"We seriously need to work on your welcoming home skills," Baekhyun says with an exaggerated sigh that has Jongdae's lips twitching, amused as he watches Baekhyun straighten. 

Baekhyun squeezes his shoulder and he leans in, his lips pressing softly against Jongdae's forehead before he disappears down the hallway.

Jongdae smiles to himself, carefully lining up Baekhyun's boots next to his sneakers and grimacing as he hangs up Baekhyun's jacket, he'll need to wash that later. Jongdae hears the shower start up, white noise filling up the apartment, pushing away any lingering loneliness and leaving him feeling content and at peace. 

The dining table still has computer chips and parts spread out over it from when Jongdae left the apartment for a distraction, unable to focus on the work in front of him. Now that Baekhyun is back, he won't be finishing this today anyway. 

Jongdae sits down to clean up, but the unfinished circuit has his fingers itching, the temptation to do just a little more work wins out. He sits down at the table, consolidating the mess into a smaller pile so there's some room for dinner later. He can spend a few minutes on this, the shower is still going strong, so he doubles down, holding the tiny board between his fingers and sets out to repair some of the circuits.

The background noise of someone else in the apartment after a week of silence makes it easier for Jongdae to focus, working quickly but cautiously. When he finally resurfaces, one data board nearly repaired, the shower has stopped running and he can hear footsteps in their bedroom. 

"Is there more fabric softener?" Baekhyun asks from the doorway. Jongdae looks up and his eyes get stuck on Baekhyun's chest. All of his clothes, even the non-work ones stretch so nicely over his chest. The black t-shirt is threadbare, and the sweatpants he has on are obscenely low on his hips. It's a calculated move on Baekhyun's part, he knows how much Jongdae likes him in loungewear, the winning piece is the simple silver necklace dangling from his neck. Jongdae reaches up, touching his own matching necklace beneath his shirt. 

"I bought some yesterday. I put it in the closet," Jongdae says, his eyes finally making it to Baekhyun's face. 

"You didn't dry your hair." Jongdae realizes he should probably be grateful that Baekhyun even washed it in the first place. 

Baekhyun shrugs. "It'll air dry. I'm hungry." He walks over to Jongdae, the chair he grabs scrapes quietly over the carpet as he drags it closer to him. 

"I can reheat something," Jongdae says, the heat from Baekhyun's body tangible, their legs bumping together. Baekhyun's hand rests on Jongdae's knee, and he wonders momentarily if Baekhyun is talking about a different type of hunger. 

"Awww, you didn't bother to cook for me," Baekhyun whines, not missing the opportunity to try and tease. 

Jongdae rolls his eyes. "Well, maybe if you didn't drown your phone in the desert and had sent me a message, I would've had it waiting for you." 

Baekhyun pouts, but is unable to say anything because Jongdae is right; he usually is.

"Can you look at it later?" Baekhyun asks. "Heads up. It smells soup-y." 

Jongdae sighs. "I'm going to charge you extra for that." He cups Baekhyun's jaw and strokes over his cheekbone, studying the lines of his face, the skin smooth to the touch without any hints of the stubble from earlier. 

"You still accept sexual favors, right? I'm low on cash," Baekhyun asks, turning to kiss Jongdae's palm causing a rush of exasperation and fondness. It's an interesting, but not unusual, mix of feelings. 

"Go wash your clothes. I'll heat something up," Jongdae says, leaning in to peck Baekhyun on the lips. Baekhyun doesn't let him go that easily, his hands now on Jongdae's shoulders and one winding behind his neck. He shivers when Baekhyun's fingers tangle in his hair, grown out long and wild. It never would have been allowed when he was younger but Baekhyun loves it, and Jongdae loves making Baekhyun happy. 

"Later," Baekhyun says, his voice quiet as he presses a heated kiss to Jongdae's lips, his mouth soft and insistent. He could make out with Baekhyun all night like this. He can't get enough of the little noises Baekhyun makes when he licks into his mouth, the heat rising between them as the kisses turn intense. The wet sounds of their kisses are loud but Jongdae's own heartbeat is even louder in his ears. 

"Okay," Jongdae agrees easily, he's only human after all. Baekhyun's fingers tighten in his hair and Jongdae inhales sharply, cheeks flushing and arousal simmering just beneath the surface. 

The moment is interrupted by Baekhyun's stomach growling between them and Jongdae pulls back to laugh softly at the betrayed look on Baekhyun's face, his hand now pressed against his stomach. 

"There's some pork and kimchi from yesterday," Jongdae says. "Maybe some side dishes from the restaurant down the street." 

"You're the best," Baekhyun praises him. "I'll start laundry, make sure it's empty so we can wash the sheets later." He's wiggling his eyebrows again. Jongdae will just have to appease both Baekhyun's food appetite and sexual appetite, otherwise he'll never be free from the subpar innuendos being hurled his way. 

"Don't wash your dog tags again," Jongdae warns as Baekhyun stands up, stretching in front of him. Jongdae holds back on his urge to slide his hands up Baekhyun's black t-shirt, touch his abs and help him out of his clothes. Jongdae's own sexual appetite might need appeasing; maybe he's just as bad as Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun waves him off and Jongdae admires his back as he walks away, shaking his head before he gets a start on reheating dinner. He sets the table while the microwave hums in the background, smiling when Baekhyun comes into the kitchen. 

"Smells good," Baekhyun says, hugging Jongdae from behind and hooking his chin over Jongdae's shoulder. He leans back into it, he had missed this; he doesn't even have it in himself to be annoyed at how Baekhyun's damp hair is cool, wet against his ear.

Jongdae turns his head, his neck stretching at an awkward angle but it's worth it when Baekhyun shifts and meets him halfway in a languid kiss, his arms around Jongdae's middle tightening. 

The microwave beeps before they can get further and Jongdae sighs when they break apart, Baekhyun's hands reluctantly sliding away. 

"Take these to the table," Jongdae says, pointing to a few side dishes, then pulling their dinner out. He tucks a soda under his arm for Baekhyun and grabs a bottle of soju for himself. There's cause for a celebratory drink tonight. He might even share a little with Baekhyun, but not more than one. Any more and he'll have to pour Baekhyun into bed at the end of the night. 

"Am I allowed some of that?" Baekhyun asks, eyeing the green bottle. Jongdae pointedly sets the soda down in front of Baekhyun and wordlessly goes back to the kitchen for two small glass cups. 

"Just one," Jongae says, twisting off the cap and pouring the clear liquid out. "Or you won't make good on my well deserved payment for fixing your soup-filled phone." 

Baekhyun grins, waiting for Jongdae to pick up his little glass. "Thanks, babe." Baekhyun downs the drink, his face scrunching up. Jongdae throws his own drink back, enjoying the burn and he pours himself a second glass immediately, feeling the alcohol settle in his stomach. Baekhyun is busy chasing his drink with soda. 

Jongdae stretches his feet out, bumping his leg against Baekhyun's, watching him eat and slowly picking at the food himself. He's hungry but not as much as Baekhyun apparently is, the food disappearing quickly as he puts it away, making noises like he hasn't tasted real food before. 

This is bare minimum food, reheated and not worth the excitement Baekhyun is showing. Jongdae will have to make sure that they get something worthwhile later now that they have time. 

"When do you have to check in?" Jongdae asks, picking at one of the side dishes before going for the pork. 

Baekhyun finishes chewing, fingers tapping against the table. "Day after tomorrow just for a few hours, then I'll be back."

Jongdae does a double take and nearly over pours his drink. "Not tomorrow?" 

"Nope," Baekhyun says. "You have me all day."

He's pleased, very pleased, and it must show on his face because when he meets Baekhyun's gaze, he's beaming back and his feet playfully kick at Jongdae's ankles. A full day of rest, nothing to wake up for tomorrow, nothing to do other than be with each other. Jongdae doesn't normally get Baekhyun's full and undivided attention after a mission for at least a few days.

"We can stay up then," Jongdae says, resting his elbow on the table, watching Baekhyun's cheeks flush, his eyes sliding down to Jongdae's mouth. 

"I missed you, have I said that already?" Baekhyun groans, his plate nearly cleaned. 

Jongdae grins. "No, very rude of you. We're fighting now." 

"We should kiss and make up then," Baekhyun says immediately. 

"I'm going to shower. Brush your teeth and you can make it up to me," Jongdae says, standing and taking his dishes to the sink and leaving them to soak. Baekhyun can throw the rest of the dishes in the sink when he's done. 

Baekhyun doesn't even try to ask to join him, and while Jongdae is happy to shower in peace, he's amused that Baekhyun's aversion to hygiene takes priority in this situation.

The shower is still wet, droplets of water clinging to the glass and Jongdae steps in. The spray of the shower drowns out the hum of the washer spinning around Baekhyun's clothes. Jongdae steps under the water, hot against his skin and he scrubs himself down, leaning back and wetting his hair. 

The shower wall is fogged up when the door opens a few minutes later when Jongdae's lathering shampoo through his hair. A Baekhyun-shaped figure stands at the sink and Jongdae closes his eyes, leaning back again to let the water run through his hair and rinse out the shampoo. He can hear the sink running now, Baekhyun brushing his teeth and then turning the faucet off. 

"I'll be in the bedroom," Baekhyun says, disappearing out the door again. Jongdae works the conditioner through his hair, eager to finish up and join him. Rinsed and clean, Jongdae cuts the water, grabbing a towel and drying himself off. 

There probably isn't a point in getting dressed again, but Jongdae still pulls on boxers and a t-shirt. That'll work well enough. He towels his hair quickly, grabbing the dryer out and willing it to work faster. All he can think about is Baekhyun waiting for him in their bedroom. 

Jongdae gives up halfway through, he doesn't want to waste any more time. 

"Took you long enough," Baekhyun says, leaning against the headboard. He's beautiful, legs stretched out in front of him and his eyes are dark with desire that Jongdae mirrors, he knows what he wants tonight and it's right in front of him. Baekhyun already has the lube out, set on the nightstand. 

"Right back at you. I waited a week," Jongdae says, climbing on the bed and straddling Baekhyun's legs, sliding his hands up his chest and enjoying Baekhyun's slight intake of breath. 

"So long," Baekhyun murmurs, his hands rest on Jongdae's hips, hot through the thin cotton of his briefs. 

"Too long," Jongdae agrees, leaning down and not wasting any more time, kissing Baekhyun gently, savoring it, both of their breaths minty from the toothpaste. Jongdae is balanced on Baekhyun's chest, the muscles solid under his palms but he doesn't want anything between them, he wants to see Baekhyun's body. 

With each lingering kiss, Jongdae's desire builds, and he rolls his hips down. Baekhyun's breath catches, his fingers digging into Jongdae's hips and that's just encouragement. He starts up a steady rocking motion, breathing hotly against his mouth. 

He doesn't want to stop kissing Baekhyun, but the shirt has to come off somehow, so he reluctantly pulls back to tug at the hem of his shirt. 

"Take this off for me, hm?" Jongdae asks, hips still rocking slightly, and he can feel Baekhyun's dick twitch under him. 

"All of this is going to my repair debt," Baekhyun jokes, sitting up so Jongdae can pull his shirt off over his head and leaving his hair sticking up. Jongdae pats it down, unsure how Baekhyun can be so infuriatingly hot but adorable at the same time, he's really in deep. 

"You'll never get that paid off with all the electronics you try to drown," Jongdae says, appraising the skin revealed to him, thumbing over a familiar scar on his sternum: a reminder of how dangerous Baekhyun's work is. Jongdae kisses over it softly. 

Baekhyun exhales deeply, hands sliding over Jongdae's skin, but he doesn't say anything, seemingly distracted. 

"You regularly wash your electronics but can't seem to find the shampoo. I don't understand," Jongdae says fondly, kissing down Baekhyun's neck and enjoying the way he shudders under him, sensitive and worked up. 

"Why do you make a lifetime of sexual servitude sound appealing? Also, I resent that. I know exactly where the shampoo is," Baekhyun says, voice thick. He rolls his hips up, grinding against Jongdae as he ruts down. Jongdae chokes on his laugh and it turns into a groan. He redoubles his efforts and goes back to marking Baekhyun's collarbone, right over the small scar from when he broke it. 

"Off," Baekhyun requests, his hands sliding up and under his shirt. Jongdae leans up, his desire hot and insistent as it takes over all rational thought. He wants Baekhyun now, wants to make him moan, make him come and see him fucked out on their sheets. 

Jongdae lifts his arms, letting Baekhyun tug his shirt off. "You, too," Jongdae says, scooting back and dipping his hand into Baekhyun's sweatpants to get at his dick, hard and throbbing in his hand. 

"Oh, fuck," Baekhyun says, eyes blown wide. Jongdae strokes once, before he slips off Baekhyun's lap and tugs down the sweatpants, not surprised that Baekhyun didn't bother with underwear.

"Any requests?" Jongdae asks, spreading Baekhyun's legs and slipping between them. He's hot, so hot, cock hard and laying on his stomach. 

Baekhyun's breathing heavily, flushed chest rising and falling quite obviously. His sun-kissed skin is beautiful against the sheets, perfect. Jongdae soaks it in, admiring the man spread out before him. 

"What did you want?" Baekhyun breathes. 

"I want to blow you," Jongdae says, his hands sliding over Baekhyun's knees. "After that, whatever you want." 

Jongdae doesn't care what way he has Baekhyun as long as he's here, and they're together like this. 

"Haven't had you in a while," Baekhyun says, swallowing, "I want you to fuck me."

That he can definitely do. Jongdae groans, kissing the inside of Baekhyun's knee and letting his face rest there. 

"I do all the work, hm?" Jongdae teases. Baekhyun frowns and Jongdae calls him cute, whispers it against his skin. It makes the flush on Baekhyun's skin worse, a deeper pink. 

"Not all of it," Baekhyun says. "I already fingered myself in the shower."

Jongdae swears, suddenly finding it hard to swallow. 

"Yeah?" Jongdae asks, thinking about how that looked. He also has a moment of regret for not joining him, maybe he made a grave mistake. Jongdae slides his hands up the inside of Baekhyun's thighs, the muscles jumping underneath his touch. 

"Yeah," Baekhyun says, breath whooshing out of him as Jongdae starts pressing kisses against the inside of his thighs. Jongdae loves marking him up, the marks are usually gone by the time Baekhyun returns but he does it anyway, bites gently and sucks at the skin. 

"Jongdae, please," Baekhyun says, voice caught in the back of his throat. Jongdae doesn't stop, his gaze locked with Baekhyun as his mouth works its way down, just near where his thigh meets his hip and Jongdae leaves a mark there too. 

"No more questioning my ability to give you a warm welcome back." Jongdae teases. 

The next place he leaves one is just over the scar on Baekhyun's hip from a deep gash that almost caused him to bleed out. Jongdae's lips linger there for a second, reminding himself that Baekhyun is here; he is safe. 

"This is an improvement over earlier," Baekhyun murmurs, his hands sliding into Jongdae's hair, brushing through it softly. Jongdae looks up, their gaze catching again and he can read the emotion in it. Jongdae smiles into his skin, right hand finally coming up and touching Baekhyun's cock, thumbing over it and he gasps. 

"You're gorgeous," Jongdae says, hand still stroking Baekhyun's cock, pressing up against the underside before he slides his hand down to the base. He gets comfortable on his stomach, his arm resting on Baekhyun's thigh and hand splayed over his hip. 

"Back at you. Fuck. You look good," Baekhyun breathes out, hips flexing up into Jongdae's hand. Jongdae smiles at him, wetting his lips before he licks up the underside, knowing that Baekhyun likes to be teased first. He does just that, pressing his tongue over the head, and then tapping it against his lips, but not taking it fully into his mouth. Not yet, anyway. 

Baekhyun tips his head back and moans, a beautiful sound, when Jongdae finally does get his mouth around him. It's a slow pace, Jongdae focusing on building a steady rhythm, using light suction and sliding his mouth down to meet his fingers at the base of his cock. 

The soft sighs and telltale twitching of Baekhyun's thighs keep him going, tongue pressing up under the head, holding it up against the roof of his mouth before he slides down again. He keeps going until Baekhyun's breath comes out ragged and he can taste the precum salty on his tongue. His jaw is getting sore but it's worth it to make Baekhyun feel good, he keeps going, rutting slightly against the bed to relieve some pressure. 

"So good to me," Baekhyun whines, his muscles tensing under Jongdae. "Feels so good, Jongdae."

He hums, long and low, watching Baekhyun's mouth fall open and his head fall back, his body trembling. Baekhyun looks so good, his neck flushed bright red and a purple bruise forming on his chest. 

Baekhyun's hands shake as he pushes at Jongdae's shoulder, cups his jaw and pulls him up to his mouth for a filthy kiss. Jongdae follows, leaning on his hands and knees over Baekhyun, kissing him sloppily and groaning when Baekhyun's hand slides into his briefs, curling around his cock. 

It's been over a week since they've done anything and Jongdae is worked up, rocking forward into Baekhyun's fist as it slides over his cock, pressing his mouth over Baekhyun's shoulder. 

"Baekhyun," Jongdae sighs out. "Missed this so much. Missed you so much."

The hand on him picks up precum, spreading it over the head and the glide is much smoother, even if Jongdae enjoys the roughness, too. 

"Me, too," Baekhyun says into his hair, pressing a kiss there. "Was gonna come. Want you first, though." 

"Stop touching me or I just might come," Jongdae murmurs reluctantly, his stomach already clenching. Jongdae wonders when his stamina started to fail him or maybe it's just that Baekhyun knows him better now, knows all his little ticks and what turns him on. Baekhyun has figured out his secrets, knows that Jongdae loves it when he kisses behind his ear or over his Adam's apple and the multitude of other spots they've found together over the years. 

He's so lucky that it was Baekhyun who found him that day. 

Jongdae pulls back, reluctantly pushing Baekhyun's hand away. He kisses him deeply once, pouring all of his love into it and he knows Baekhyun will understand, smiling when he kisses back just as eagerly. 

"I love you," Jongdae says, enjoying the way Baekhyun's expression softens. He kisses his forehead, his finger circling behind his balls, pressing gently over his rim. 

"Sap," Baekhyun accuses. "Love you, too." 

Jongdae grins. Reaching over Baekhyun for the lube and then returning to slowly press a finger into Baekhyun, pressing their mouths together and swallowing Baekhyun's small gasp. Jongdae adds another finger easily, turned on at how smoothly they slide and imagining Baekhyun leaning against the shower wall, his arm twisted behind him as he tries to fuck himself open on his fingers. 

"I promise I'm okay," Baekhyun groans out, his hips rocking down against Jongdae's hand and it is arguably one of the hottest things Jongdae has seen. The list is not that long but it's filled with Baekhyun. 

There's another list of gross things he's seen and that is, also, predominantly filled with Baekhyun, but Jongdae is in love. Apparently, people say love is blind but Jongdae is glad he's here, with 20/20 vision and is able to see Baekhyun jerking himself off while Jongdae is fucking four fingers into him. He commits it to memory.

"Grab a condom," Jongdae requests, pulling his hand out and wiping it on his shirt. 

"Don't bother," Baekhyun responds. The completely turned on and horny part of Jongdae's brain about short-circuits overriding any common sense that says Baekhyun will need another shower after. Jongdae drops the shirt off the side of the bed. 

"Okay," Jongdae stutters out. He pulls off his briefs, wobbling awkwardly as he tries to kick them off his legs. Jongdae strokes himself a few times, the flash of pleasure a welcome relief, and he adds more lube, lining himself up. Baekhyun slides his legs apart, eyes half-lidded as he watches Jongdae, sliding his hands over Jongdae's knees and squeezing. 

Baekhyun grunts, face scrunching up as Jongdae starts to push in. He stops, pausing, stroking over his hips and murmuring words of comfort and praise. Just the tip and it feels amazing already.

"'s good," Baekhyun mumbles, mouth falling open in a low groan when Jongdae slides in further, wet heat enveloping his dick. He feels so good, tight as Baekhyun clenches around him and Jongdae does his best to not move, he waits. He doesn't want to hurt Baekhyun ever. 

"So handsome," Jongdae murmurs, using his clean hand to brush Baekhyun's sweaty bangs out of his face, the black strands dry and silky to the touch. His boyfriend is gorgeous, and is slowly rocking his hips back and forth. 

Jongdae groans, holding onto Baekhyun's legs and starting a slow pace, pulling out most of the way before pushing back in until his hips are flush with Baekhyun's ass. It's comfortable, lazy, and Jongdae bites his lip, pleasure firing through his synapsis and he can feel the electric buzz of it everywhere around him.

He takes a deep breath, pushing it away. Baekhyun's breath keeps catching, his hands twisting in the sheets as they keep fucking. Jongdae ups the pace and watches the pleasure flash over Baekhyun's face, he makes soft noises, barely there vocalizations when Jongdae buries himself, feeling like he's going to shake apart from pleasure. His eyes squeeze shut, and his mouth falls open, trying to catch his breath. Jongdae can feel the sweat starting to trickle down his neck. 

Baekhyun's body is squeezing him, he's rocking his hips back to match Jongdae and he can feel himself getting close. Jongdae fucks harder, pushing Baekhyun's knees up to his chest and leaning over him, his necklace dangling and brushing over Baekhyun's chest with each thrust. 

The tingling starts up again and Jongdae is losing it, hips stuttering as he presses a desperate unskilled kiss to Baekhyun's shoulder. Jongdae jerks back, his arms shaking, breathing hard as he fucks into Baekhyun's body faster, fighting against the resistance. The sounds of them fill the room, and that just adds to Jongdae's pleasure as he tastes the slight salt of Baekhyun's skin. 

"Fuck--" Baekhyun shouts, his body going taunt and muscles trembling as he spurts over his stomach. Jongdae reaches out and strokes him through it. He leans forward again, slowly rolling his hips, enjoying the scratch of Baekhyun's hands over his back and the whispered encouragement in his ear. He chases his own release, thrusts erratic. 

Jongdae comes with a moan of Baekhyun's name, his mouth pressed against the skin of his neck and his dick buried deep, his hips flush with his ass. Baekhyun's hands stroke up his back, soothing as they both take a few seconds to come down. Jongdae's limbs tingle, and he presses more kisses over Baekhyun's neck, up his jaw and then finally his mouth. 

He's softening, still sensitive, in Baekhyun and even though it's starting to feel uncomfortable, he doesn't want to stop kissing right now. 

Baekhyun sighs into it, his hands still touching Jongdae's skin, squeezing his ass gently and laughing fully when Jongdae jerks. They have to stop kissing eventually and it's Jongdae that does, slowly sitting back and wincing as he pulls out. He watches with rapt curiosity as a mix of come and lube slowly slides out of Baekhyun's body. He's a mess. Jongdae's mess, as Baekhyun likes to remind him. 

"I'm tired," Baekhyun groans. "Sleepy." 

Jongdae grabs tissues and wipes off Baekhyun's stomach, gently cleaning up his thighs while Baekhyun remains spread out in front of him. 

"Go rinse off," Jongdae says. "I'll change the sheets." 

Baekhyun grabs him, pulling him down onto the bed next to him. 

"Or we can shower together after we do this again tomorrow morning," Baekhyun negotiates, sitting up to distract Jongdae with soft kisses. It's working, the urge to move fading away the longer Baekhyun's mouth is against his own; Jongdae's weakness.

"Mm'kay," Jongdae says against Baekhyun's mouth, enjoying the lazy kisses and little zips of pleasure they cause. He could spend hours kissing Baekhyun like this, the shape of his mouth perfect against Jongdae's but they need sleep or, rather, Baekhyun needs sleep and Jongdae wants to sleep curled up with him for the first time in over a week. 

"Hey, turn off the light?" Baekhyun asks, fingers playing with Jongdae's hair, pushing the strands behind his ear. 

"What am I, your personal light switch?" Jongdae asks, pretending to be put out by it but, really, his heart is full and he's content, happy to be laying here with Baekhyun. 

"Uh. Yes?" Baekhyun says, like it's obvious. Jongdae just scoffs, pushes at his shoulder and relents when Baekhyun kisses him soft and full of so much love that Jongdae can't help but think he'd do anything for him, turn off all the lights in the city and plunge the world into darkness if it were for Baekhyun. 

Jongdae sighs, letting Baekhyun pull up the light comforter from where it's bunched down at the foot of the bed. He covers them both, settling in on his side behind Jongdae. His arm slides around Jongdae's waist, fingers drumming on his stomach and Baekhyun's chest pressed against this back.

Jongdae feels for the current, barely needing to lift a finger to short the circuit and cut the light. 

"'Night," Baekhyun says, his lips pressing once against the bare skin of his shoulder. Jongdae cover's Baekhyun's hand on his stomach with his own, closing his eyes and letting the soft sound of Baekhyun's breathing evening out lull him to sleep.

"Welcome home, Baekhyun," Jongdae murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Ash for the hand holding and title. 
> 
> I wanted to write something for BaekChen Day 2020. So, I went ahead and wrote an off-shot of a much larger fic that I am working on. That maybe will see the light of day sometime... 
> 
> I'm still writing/around and it feels nice to have something up after so many months. 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying healthy!! Thank you for reading and, as always, if you enjoyed it then any kudos/comments/whatever are always much appreciated <3


End file.
